


Shrunken Lydia

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Gen, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 14





	Shrunken Lydia

For the past five minutes, a curious looking Lydia had been sat at her table, eyes focused on a vial that her best ghost friend, Beetlejuice, had left sitting there. The latter was currently outside in the front yard of the Deetz household, scavenging for beetles to eat. 

Lydia reached a hand out towards the vial in front of her, a simple touch knocking it over. The teen looked down, her eyes wide, as she saw some of the liquid that was once inside the vial spill onto her.

“W-wha?”

Lydia felt her eyes close and she blacked out, falling out of her chair.

—————————————————————————————————————-

Lydia’s eyes opened not too long after and the first thing to come to her mind was why everything around her was suddenly big. She couldn’t tell if she’d been shrunken down or if every one of her surroundings was enlarged.

Just then Beetlejuice, her best friend, entered the room. He appeared to be much taller than Lydia as well, so if Lydia had to guess, she had shrunken. But she didn’t even know how it happened in the first place.

“Babes?” Beetlejuice called out, his eyes scanning the room. “Babes? Where are you?” 

“I’M DOWN HERE!”

A confused looking Beetlejuice looked down towards his best friend, just now noticing that she was rather small. He didn’t know exactly what had happened at first...but a quick glance to the side and he noticed that something was tipped over.

He started snickering quietly. 

The now tiny Lydia crossed her arms and glared up at him. “This isn’t funny, Bj.”

He stopped snickering and bent down to pick her up. “Babes?” He asked quietly and out of concern. “What happened?” 

Lydia looked down and then back up towards Beetlejuice. “I’m not exactly sure. The last thing I remember is accidentally knocking something over. It spilled onto me and I pass out. I wake up not too long after and I’m suddenly very tiny.” 

Beetlejuice looked back over towards the vial that Lydia had knocked over, just now realizing that it was his ‘Shrink-U-Down’ potion. Or at least what was left of it. There still was some of the potion left in the vial. So Lydia didn’t accidentally spill all of it on herself. Beetlejuice was relieved. 

He walked over towards the table and picked up the vial, a now tired looking Lydia laying in his hand. And from the looks of it, her eyes were closed.

Beetlejuice laid his now tiny friend down where the vial once was after making sure to clean up any excess liquid. Luckily for him, there wasn’t much to clean up. 

He set the vial that he was holding down again and picked up a tissue to cover the tiny, sleeping, doll-sized, Lydia with. 

Picking up the vial again, he juiced himself back to the neitherworld.

———————————————————————————————————————

The same things that he’d used to make the ‘Shrink-U-Down’ potion in which he had accidentally left sitting on the table in Lydia’s house not too long before she spilled it on herself and shrunk to the size of a doll lay in front of Beetlejuice, a new vial off to the side. 

He carefully put in a little bit of each ingredient into the vial before juicing it and having the contents of the vial mix themselves. 

Beetlejuice picked up a cap for the vial five minutes later and put it on. He picked the vial up and prepared to head back to Lydia’s world. 

“I hope this helps.” He said to himself.

———————————————————————————————————————

Twenty to Fifty minutes after Beetlejuice went back to the Neitherworld to make a new potion to help return Lydia to her normal size, the latter woke up and glanced around the room.

Where was Beetlejuice?

“Bj?”

———————————————————————————————————————

Beetlejuice juiced himself back into Lydia’s house approximately half an hour to an hour after he’d gone back to his world. In the time that he was gone, he had made a new potion that he’d hoped would return his best friend back to her original size. He looked over towards the table to find that Lydia was sitting upright and rubbing her eyes.

“Babes?” Beetlejuice asked. “How long’ve you been awake for?”

“Ten minutes.” Came the tiny Lydia’s response. “When I woke up, you weren’t there. I just sat here for the past few minutes wondering how you were able to go back to the Neitherworld without me sending you back.”

“Lyds, you know I can travel to your world and back even without needing you to call for me.” Beetlejuice said, a smile plastered on his face. “Remember when you, Prune, Burp, and I formed that rock band a few months ago. I showed up at your house in my ‘Rockstar’ disguise not too long after I called you on the phone.” 

The tiny Lydia giggled softly to herself as she remembered the time that she and her friends formed their own rockband, ‘the Brides of Funkenstein’. “Oh yeah.” Her eyes drifted to the vial that Beetlejuice was holding. “Is that going to hopefully return me to my normal size?”

“I hope it does, babes.” Beetlejuice set the vial down on the table in front of Lydia and the latter walked over towards it, eying it.

“So do I spill it on myself whilst I’m on top of this table?” The doll-sized Lydia asked out of confusion, cocking her head to the side. “I don’t want to accidentally spill the contents of this vial and end up destroying it. I don’t want my dad and my step mom to get upset over a destroyed table when they get home.”

Beetlejuice looked off to the side and then back down towards Lydia. “Oh...right.” 

He picked up both Lydia and the vial and set them both down on the floor. Not too long after Beetlejuice removed the cap of the vial, a small poke from Lydia caused it to topple over and spill some of its contents onto Lydia. 

Beetlejuice backed away, watching on as Lydia grew and grew until she was back to her normal size. 

“It worked, babes!” Beetlejuice poofed himself right in front of his best human friend and gave her a super tight hug. Which she accepted. “You’re back to your normal size again.”

“Yeah.” Lydia chuckled. “I’m back to my normal size.”

The two best friends shared a laugh about the events of the day as the sun set and the moon rose.


End file.
